The present invention relates to a disposable paper diaper comprising panel-shaped fastening sheets individually formed on the two side portions of the back side of the paper diaper and each including: joint ears formed to extend from the outer side edges of one sheet and to protruded sideward at two upper and lower stages; and adhesive layers or facing fasteners disposed on the inner sides of the joint ears and, more particularly, to a disposable paper diaper, in which the panel fastening sheets improper in the prior art for a cross fastening can also match the cross fastening.
Mainly in an adult's tape type paper diaper commercially available in the art, as shown in FIG. 8, a pair of upper and lower fastening tapes 53 and 53 are so individually attached to the two side portions of the back side of the paper diaper, in which an absorbent 52 is sandwiched between an liquid-impermeable back sheet 50 and a liquid-permeable surface sheet 51, as to protrude sideway. The paper diaper is worn on a body by fastening those paired fastening tapes 53 and 53 to a front target sheet 54 on the surface of an abdomen side (as referred to the following Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). Here, an adhesive or a facing fastener is employed as the means for adhering the fastening tapes 53 and 53.
In order to improve the appearance design and to solve the problem that the skin might otherwise be damaged by the leading end tips, moreover, the aforementioned band-shaped fastening tapes 53 are replaced in recent years by fastening sheets 55 (as referred to the following Patent Document 3), in which joint ears 55a and 55a are formed to extend from the outer side edges of one sheet and to protrude sideway at two upper and lower stages and in which an adhesive layer 56 is formed on the inner face sides of the joint ears 55a and 55a, as shown in FIG. 9. In the same Document, moreover, there is also disclosed a method for manufacturing the fastening sheets 55, as shown in FIG. 10. In this method, a continuous sheet 57 of a predetermined width is let off, and the adhesive layer 56 is continuously formed on the central portion of the continuous sheet 57. After this, the continuous sheet 57 is cut along an undulating periodic curve 58, which is so continuous in the longitudinal direction of the continuous sheet 57 as to cross the adhesive layer 56 alternately. At the same time, the continuous sheet 57 is cut at such predetermined positions along horizontal cutting lines 59 leading from the outer side edge to the undulating periodic curve 58 as to form the desired fastening sheet shape, thereby to form the individual fastening sheets 55, 55, - - - , and so on. According to this manufacturing method, the fastening sheets 55 can be efficiently manufactured without any waste on the sheet material. Here, this manufacturing method is called the “zero-trim method” because it forms no trim (i.e., a waste portion to be disposed).
When the adult's tape type paper diaper shown in FIG. 8 is to be worn, the wearer either adheres, in accordance with the body shape, the two upper and lower fastening tapes 53 and 53 generally in parallel to the target sheet 54 (by the ordinary fastening method) or adheres the two upper and lower fastening tapes 53 and 53 in a crossing manner to the target sheet 54 (as will be called the cross fastening method). The former fastening method is most employed by persons of a standard or fat body shape, but the latter fastening method is most employed by persons of a slim body shape.
Patent Document 1: JP-UM-A-6-31726,
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-95693, and
Patent Document 2: JP-A-63-249704.